


Охотник

by Ralph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Immortality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph/pseuds/Ralph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И понял Бог ошибку свою, и создал он людей бессмертных и наделил их умением усмирять зверя того. И нарекли людей тех Охотниками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотник

И были люди, поклоняющиеся хищникам, и оставляли люди эти детей своих в волчьих логовах. И проклял Бог их, и полная луна стала им проклятьем. Нарекли людей этих оборотнями, и были они кровожадны подобно зверю.

И понял Бог ошибку свою, и создал он людей бессмертных и наделил их умением усмирять зверя того. И нарекли людей тех Охотниками. И застлало собственное бессмертие глаза людям этим. И убивали они зверей всех, не зная жалости. Женщины и дети гибли от рук их.

И дал Бог оборотням когти, способные убить Охотника.

***

Он почуял его раньше, чем увидел. Аконит, порох, оружейная смазка и пыль. Запах смерти и безнадежности. _Охотник_.

Дерек считал их только персонажами детских страшилок, пока Охотница не вырезала всю его семью.

Дерек считал рассказы про бессмертие только сказками, пока его дядя не вырвал и не съел сердце той Охотницы. Прошло уже восемь лет, а Питер выглядит так же, как и раньше.

А теперь Дерек смотрел, как бармен ставит перед Охотником двойную порцию бренди - _"Cortel XO", двенадцать лет выдержки, сорок градусов крепости, около шестидесяти долларов за бутылку_. У потянувшегося за стаканом парня этот был явно не первым. 

И все же Дерек почувствовал внезапно охвативший его ужас, потому что хоть мальчишка и был ужасно пьян, но он был _Охотником_. Он был тем, кем Дерека пугали в детстве.

Охотник придет и заберет тебя, если сейчас же не пойдешь в кровать, говорила мать.

Охотники обожают маленьких сладеньких мальчиков, у которых не получается полное перевоплощение, потешалась над ним Лора.

Если встретишь Охотника, беги как можно дальше, потому что в одиночку их не одолеть, поучал отец.

Потом Охотник пришел и убил их всех.

И, честно говоря, Дереку бы нужно вспомнить сейчас совет отца и бежать из этого бара со всех ног, потому что это действительно отличная идея. Просто замечательная идея. Но мальчишка пьян и вряд ли сможет попасть в него аконитовой дробью даже с расстояния десяти метров, поэтому двадцать минут спустя Дерек идет вслед за заметно шатающимся Охотником по плохо освещенному переулку.

\- Преследуя меня, ты похож на педофила, - оборачиваясь, весело заметил Охотник. Парень выглядел довольно трезвым и возмутительно не удивленным красным светом в глазах Дерека.

\- Да неужели? - мрачно пробурчал Дерек, прислоняясь к грязной кирпичной стене. - Мне казалось, ты старше меня.

\- Ну, да. Вообще-то, да. Но, я-то застыл в своих вечных семнадцати, а ты такой большой и страшный волк.

В баре Дерек не приглядывался, но теперь он смог достаточно хорошо разглядеть Охотника. Яркие, полные жизни глаза, по-детски пухлые щеки, большой лягушачий рот. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы красной худи и перекатываясь с носка на пятку и обратно, будто стоять спокойно для него было просто невыполнимой задачей.

Совсем ребенок, подумал Дерек. Всего на одну секунду у него промелькнула безумная мысль развернуться и уйти. Он не монстр, чтобы убивать детей.

А потом в голове всплыла непрошенная картина: безголовое тело отца, лежащее на крыльце и мать, харкая кровью и срывая ногти о паркет, ползущая к нему, чтобы прикрыть собой. Та Охотница, убившая всю его семью, выглядела едва ли старше этого мальчишки.

\- Я убью тебя и получу твою вечность, - звуки, вырывавшиеся из деформировавшегося в перевоплощении горла Дерека, были грубыми и отрывистыми. Клыки мешали говорить.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, но, - сказал Охотник со смехом, будто это и правда смешно, - вечность - это тоска. Достаточно посмотреть на то, как все твои друзья и возлюбленные один за другим умирают от старости, как бессмертие окажется полной дрянью. 

Подобраться к Охотнику и вонзить когти ему в живот оказалось на удивление легко, потому что, не смотря на то, что перед ним стоял перевоплощенный оборотень, парень продолжал что-то говорить, энергично размахивая руками и даже не думая принимать оборонительную стойку. Это было его ошибкой.

Или он не защищался намеренно, пришла Дереку в голову идиотская мысль. Он смотрел на стремительно бледнеющее лицо парня, на его глаза, из которых уходил свет жизни, и не мог понять, почему тот мог решить умереть.

Это было почти смешно, но даже умирая этот Охотник не переставал говорить. Он шевелил губами, но с них не срывалось и звука, и даже напрягая свой нечеловеческий слух Дерек не слышал ни слова.

И поэтому последняя фраза Охотника прозвучала ужасающе громко.

\- Мне было так одиноко.

Дерек понимал, что совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, понимал, что если кто-то узнает об этом, ему не жить - свои же разорвут его на части - но не мог поступить иначе.

Я об этом еще пожалею, думал Дерек, сгружая бесчувственное, истекающее кровью тело на заднее сиденье своей машины.

Всю дорогу до ближайшей больницы он жал на газ.


End file.
